A Certain Demon on the Mind: Is it Love?
by FitzroyMacabre
Summary: Rin has grown,and wishes each day Sesshomaru could love her.When she finds a way, an unexpected event occurs, involving her possible death.Sessh needs Inu's help to save her.[sorry,bad sum.R&R,there will be more to come shortly.mysecondfanfic!]READ
1. Chapter 1: Rin's Wonder

Sesshomaru sat atop a thick branch of a tree, about 50 yards from his camp, where Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un, remained sleeping. He always rose before the rest, just to ensure the safety of the camp in which they were sleeping for the short period of rest. He allowed his thoughts to carry him away from the present moment. He had lost Naraku's scent, and hadn't been able to pick it up for years now. But, he knew, deep down in the pit of his soul, that he was alive. If even just barely, lurking in shadows that Sesshomaru could not penetrate. One day, he was sure of it, Naraku would arise again. But for the time being, and the past decade, he'd stayed invisible to even the mightiest of demons. Sesshomaru's long elfin-like ear twitched at the sound of men's voices coming up. But it wasn't men. Three words came to mind.

_**Rin. Demons. Kill.**_

The only things that mattered to Sesshomaru besides killing Naraku were: Rin's safety, and his own life. Once the demons had caught the scent of a young human girl, Rin, they started to change forms. Hoping she'd be a lovely little snack. The demons were just below Sesshomaru, he quickly dropped from the tree, slicing off the head of the nearest demon with Tensaiga. All the demons froze, including Sesshomaru. A demon from behind started at his back with a war cry like a feeble rabbit, compared to Sesshomaru's stunning and intense silent battle scream of his own. He used a whip of light to strike the demon down, not even bothering to turn around.

"Would anyone else like to try? Because I assure you all, that no matter how many of you there are, I will strike you down. One by one." Sesshomaru's voice was commanding, though it was never raised above his usual speaking level. "I can sense those of you hiding in the trees as well. Do not think you can toy with me." Bravely, and idiotically, one of the demons stepped forward.

"We just wanted the girl. What's a demon like you care for a human girl anyway? Just let us have her and we'll be on our way tough guy." The demon spoke.

"That human girl belongs to me. You have all considered putting her in harms way. You all must die." With that final statement to the intruders, He sliced through them with no effort at all. Slaughtering at least fifteen demons, and leaving them where they lay. With a sniff in the air, he declared there were no more threats, and returned to camp. It was just how he left it, thick with Rin's scent. Jaken and Ah Un lay sleeping under a tree atop the fur of their most recent meal. Rin's tent was still erected of the finest fur and silk Sesshomaru could get his hands on. Rin only got the best from him. He felt she was the one human alive who deserved his servitude. He pulled back the sheet of silk that made the entrance of Rin's luxurious tent, to find her no where in sight. He let the sheet fall back into place.

"Jaken." Again, this was never raised above his usual speaking tone. But nonetheless, Jaken came running, drowsy from being awakened by his master's fury.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, what is it?" Jaken puffed out on a panting breath. Sesshomaru didn't even spare him a glance.

"Where is Rin?" Those three words held enough anger to make Jaken tremble, and Ah Un shiver even in slumber on a warm summer sunrise.

"I don't know my Lord. She's not in her tent and not with you?" Came Jaken's shaky reply.

"If I knew where she was, would I be asking you?" He remained frozen in his stance, having already located her scent. He just wanted to make Jaken suffer for not watching over her properly.

"I suppose not my Lord. I meant no harm, I did not know she was gone." Jaken bowed at Sesshomaru's feet. "Please Lord Sesshomaru, don't be angry with me." Without another word, Sesshomaru rose from the ground in a graceful leap towards the scent of Rin.

"WAIT! MY LORD! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Jaken wailed after Sesshomaru.

"Do not follow Jaken; guard the camp with your life. I will find Rin." Sesshomaru replied from the top of the tree he had landed in. He spotted a grassy patch of the meadow moving. With another graceful glide, he landed amongst the tall grass. A mere ten feet away from where Rin was determinedly practicing her swordsmanship. She was always trying to impress him, by becoming stronger, or being brave. To prove herself worthy of his presence. When it was in his own mind, it was his duty to prove to her, he was worthy of her companionship. All anger toward Jaken, memories of the recent demon slaughter, and ponderings of Naraku's whereabouts fled his mind as he saw Rin. She wore a pair of pants very similar to his own, and a black tank top Kagome had given her recently. Sesshomaru just didn't understand how either Rin or Kagome could be so kind. They were supposed enemies, yet they had helped each other in a previous encounter with a demon. The pants she wore had a black sash that waved around her, as if modeling her supple figure underneath her clothing. It taunted him that he thought this way. Rin had grown up since he had first taken her in. Her nineteenth birthday has just recently passed. He allowed his gaze to travel up her flat stomach, which tightened with each jump, each twirl she made against her invisible foe. Her raven black hair blew in a slight breeze, and the one piece she always wore up had grown to about shoulder length. The rest of her hair settled just beneath the swell of her strong and bare hip bones. Her belly bottom peered out of the bottom of her shirt as she raised her arms with her sword to strike down yet another imaginary enemy. Her brows knit together in dedicated concentration; she swung the sword in a full circle. She relaxed her muscles for a moment. Placing her sword into the sheath, she wiped the sweat from her palms on her shirt. Rin froze, as if she sensed someone's presence. Slowly, she knelt down on one knee, reaching for her dagger, which lay among a pile of other miscellaneous weaponry. With extremely precise aim at her unknown watcher, she flung the dagger in his direction. Quickly Sesshomaru stood with ease, revealing himself from the shelter of the tall grass, absently catching the dagger by the blade between to unharmed fingers. Rin gasped as she realized it was Sesshomaru who was watching her from the direction she sensed the intruder.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I apologize, I did not know it was you, please forgive me!" She stood, slightly embarrassed. "I was just practicing, you've always told me to be prepared for the unexpected." Sesshomaru gracefully closed the distance between him and Rin.

"Do not apologize to me. I was merely wondering where you were and what you were up too. It is good you're practicing." She beamed up at him, revealing her appreciation of a compliment. "But it is excellent that you sensed an intruder, not to mention your impeccable aim." He held the blade between his fingers and handed it to her, hilt first. Her eyes lit up at yet another compliment.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I'm glad you're not angry with me. I'm sorry if I worried you this morning. I didn't know you had yet awakened." She knelt down again at his feet to collect her weapons. Her quiver of arrows and bow she placed on her pack and her dagger in her wrist sheath. "Shall we Lord Sesshomaru? Jaken must be worried about us by now."

"Indeed Rin, Jaken had quite the scare this morning." Sesshomaru smiled at the thought of Jaken's terror of his wrath.

"What do you mean My Lord?" Rin looked up at his unreadable expression. Her own face was covered in wonder and confusion.

"It's nothing of concern Rin. We were just looking for you is all." A look of worry spread across her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry My Lord. I should have let someone know where I was going." She said, looking down at her feet.

"It is no worry; I could track down your scent. Jaken could not."

Rin lay by a small fire created by Ah Un in the center of their camp. She wondered for about the millionth time if Lord Sesshomaru was sleeping or not. His eyes remained as far as she could see closed. But he still seemed somewhat aware. Perhaps he was lost in thought. She studied his every feature, which had not changed once since she met him. In any way, except, day by day. She found him more and more beautiful. His long silver hair hanging freely to blow in the wind, his pointed ears, his facial structure, his clawed hands, they all amazed her to another degree with each passing moment. More often than she would like to admit, she wondered how his lips would feel upon her own. She wondered if they were as soft as his voice. Alas, she knew nothing of the sort would ever happen between them. She didn't even consider herself worthy of his presence. Let alone his kindness, his compliments and his friendship, which she cherished above her own life. She let out a heavy sigh, and tore her gaze away from him to stare at the starry sky above. She wondered if there were anyway she could become like Sesshomaru. She could practice her archery, her swordsmanship and agility all she wanted. But, she was still human. _How could Sesshomaru ever come to love a weak human girl?__ Especially me…_


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru Shivers

'_Why? Why do I feel this way? I feel like I'm being tempted by a forbidden fruit that has yet to be offered. Though, I highly doubt Lord Sesshomaru would find me worthy of such a thing. This cruel thing we call love.' _Rin thought as she wiped down her dagger. She was nineteen years old, and had never kissed a man. Let alone a demon. But these thoughts and desires kept clawing their way to the surface of her mind. She knew what love was, or she thought she did. _'Does Lord Sesshomaru know what love is?'_ She couldn't help but wonder. He never really spoke of the concept. As she caught sight of his magnificent form a mere ten feet away, a heat spread low and deep in her stomach. She fought the urge to run up to him and experience her very first kiss, but couldn't bite her damned tongue.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I have a word in private?" she said before she could stop herself. Without a single effort, he was already at her side.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru held out his hand to help her up. She froze at the beauty of it. It seemed he could offer that hand for an eternity effortlessly. He remained silent and still until she placed her hand in his, pulling herself up from the ground. "You've never requested privacy before. This is something new to me. Is anything the matter Rin?"

"Nothing is the matter My Lord; I just had a few questions." She reluctantly released his hand once she was on her feet. He gestured her towards the stream with a tilt of his head. She'd learned to read his signals over the years she spent with him. She nodded her head and followed his lead to the stream. Once there, she lifted the cloth of her satin skirt and stepped into the cool water.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is love?" She figured she might as well just ask. She had to learn someday right? He had been so caught off guard by this question he actually flinched, a barely visible flinch. Inwardly he thought to himself: '_Why would she ask such a question? There is no other man in her life besides me… is there?'_

"Love is a complicated emotion Rin. One which cannot be explained, it must be learned." He sighed audibly, which was a very rare occurrence. "Love cannot be expected, or hunted. When looking for something, it will pass you by. But once someone has given up the search for love, it returns to embrace them. "He added. '_Or haunt them…'_ He thought to himself. With that he effortlessly leapt into the air gliding back to camp. Leaving Rin to ponder at his vague statement.

'_If Lord Sesshomaru can't tell me what love is… how will I ever know? He's the only one I have to go to for advice.'_ Rin wondered on her way to the village. She, Jaken and Ah Un had been sent to collect supplies. She recognized a few of the villagers from previous encounters. They pitied her for being under the care of a demon, figuring Sesshomaru provided nothing for her. Countless times they had offered to take her in. Each time she would decline. She couldn't possibly imagine life without Sesshomaru. When she tried to tell the villagers of his heroics on her behalf, they would laugh. Nonetheless, since they pitied her, they always gave her essentials when she came to visit. After loading all the supplies onto Ah Un's back, Rin felt this irresistible urge to turn around. She felt an itch between her shoulder blades. She was being watched, focused upon. She whirled around, her black skirt twirling. There was a man, holding a vial of red liquid. He gestured for her to come to him.

"Jaken, I would like to say goodbye to my friends. I'll be along in a few moments." Jaken's reply was a mere grunt as he crawled onto Ah Un's back. Rin made her way through the people to the unknown man.

"Hello Mistress, my name is Leida. Are you not troubled?" The stranger asked of Rin.

"I am indeed troubled, in the area of love. I do not understand it." Rin replied. Leida smiled.

"I can help you; I know more about you than you think Rin." He smiled once more. "Do not be alarmed, I am only here to help. I understand you love a demon. Wouldn't it be easier for him to love you, if you were like him Rin?" She was astonished at Leida's precise accuracy on her thoughts.

"Yes, it would make things easier, but alas, I am human Leida, not a demon." She sighed and looked at her feet. Wishing for some way she could become one, just to know she had a chance with him.

"Ah, Mistress Rin, you are correct. You are not a demon. Not yet that is." A grin played upon his cracked lips. She raised her head. Slightly confused she studied the man. He looked like any other villager.

"What do you mean? I have no way to become like Sessh…to become a demon." Oh but how she wished she did! _'Wouldn't that be a dream come true…'_ Rin thought inwardly.

"Ah, you are mistaken." Leida glanced from left to right and placed a vial in her hand. He curled her hand around it in a fist. "Drink this, when you are alone, and you will become a demon. Then, you can have your chance at love." With that said Leida ran off, into the throng of townspeople.

"Wait! Leida!" But he was gone. She hid the vial in her sash and returned to Jaken and Ah Un's side.

Late at night Rin held the vial in her trembling hands. _'This is it. Maybe Sesshomaru will love me once I'm a demon. Just like him.'_ With that final human thought Rin opened the vial and swallowed back the red liquid. A metallic taste left upon her tongue. Nothing was happening, angrily, she tossed to empty vial into the stream.

While leaning against the tree deep in thought Sesshomaru caught the scent of blood. A demon's blood no less. With a slight twitch of his nose, he located the scent. Within seconds he was beside Rin. He could smell the blood, and Rin lay in a heap upon the ground seemingly unconscious. He knelt by her side drawing her limp fragile form into his arms. Her body trembled.

"Rin, can you hear me?" Rin's eyes fluttered open wide. Replacing the color of her warm brown eyes was a cool lavender. He felt a tremble work from the tip of her spine down to her toes. "Rin answer me." Her eyes began to shut once more; he was barely able to see the purple slit of light shining from beneath hooded lids. Her long black lashes separated the purple glow. He sniffed the air for the source of blood once more. He was certain it was coming from Rin. She coughed weakly in his arms, trembling from the effort it seemed to take. A little shower of red liquid landed in tiny droplets upon her chin. With a silent plea that she hadn't consumed demon blood, he bent his head towards hers. He sniffed her breath, and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Her lips parted welcomingly. A temptation he could not refuse. His tongue swept inside her mouth. The metallic taste of blood now upon his tongue. He felt her take a shaky breath. The Rin that lay limp in his arms a moment before was gone. She was replaced by a feral Rin. Still kissing her, because he could not stop himself, he felt fangs grow in her mouth. The tiny razor sharp fangs similar to his own cut open his bottom lip. His blood dripped onto her cheek as he pulled away. Her eyes had changed from lavender to a deep red. Very similar to his own in demon form. _'Rin, tell me why. How did this happen to you?'_ He thought inwardly as tears welled in his eyes. He held Rin close in a fierce embrace. Her body clung to his, shaking uncontrollably.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I knew it would work." Rin whispered into his ear.

"What would work Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The kiss, I knew…Sesshomaru…" She fought to catch her breath. Collapsing into oblivion again. Her body lay limp. If he couldn't sense her blood pumping through her veins he'd think she was dead. He gazed upon Rin's still face. Her flesh was cold to the touch. Her hair matted and damp from sweat. Just befitting to his mood, the rain began to fall hard. He allowed his tears to fall freely. Brushing back the hair from her face, he kissed her cold cheeks, her forehead, her nose, the corners of her mouth. He just wanted her to be safe. He should never have let her off on her own. This very well could be the death of her. Sesshomaru couldn't let that happen. In that moment, he felt more miserable than he ever had in an eternity. Terror kissed the tip of his spine sending a shiver from head to toe. His hot tears rained upon her deathly cold skin. _'Please Rin, don't leave me now. I need you more than you'll ever know.'_


	3. Chapter 3: We Can't Always Control It

Sesshomaru sat with an unconscious Rin in his lap. The tent was perfectly warm, but she was still cold as ice. She had a darkness the color of bruises beneath her eyes which contrasted her pale clammy skin. Her hair was damp with a cold sweat. She had lost a noticeable amount of weight; he could feel her ribs beneath his sweaty palms. She looked so very lifeless. Her black dress was shredded and spotted with blood in various places. He had never been so worried in his life. To consume demon blood gave you powers, it made you immortal. Unless you were to fall ill to something incredibly serious or be slaughtered, you'd live forever. It would make you something like a half demon. Not pure, but diluted with mortal blood. He believed her blood to be too pure to handle the changes; otherwise she wouldn't be in this condition. It had been two weeks since she drank the blood. She tried to fight what was overwhelming her. Some primal part of her knew she could die. And it also knew she could live if she fought hard enough for it. _'Did she do this to prove herself?' _It was certainly a possibility. But she wouldn't have thought of it on her own. Someone toyed with her mind. Someone powerful. Rin was smarter than this. She would never have done this on her own without some sort of push. But who could it be?

"Lord Sesshomaru may I come in?" Jaken asked from just outside the tent. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"What do you want Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked wearily.

"I was simply wondering if there was anything I could do to help My Lord. Perhaps fetch you some water?" Jaken asked peering into the tent.

"Some water would be nice. Just throw the pouch to me." Sesshomaru said on a sigh.

"Yes My Lord. Right away!" With that said Jaken scurried off and came back a moment later. "Here is your water My Lord." He tossed the water pouch into the tent. Sesshomaru caught it and placed it beside him. "Anything else Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That will be all Jaken; I'd like privacy for the rest of the evening." Jaken nodded his consent and left him alone with Rin's lifeless form. Sesshomaru felt so helpless. No matter what he did, she wasn't getting any better. When she slept, her form was lifeless, sickly. He felt like he were holding a corpse. But he wouldn't dare consider leaving her for even a moment in this condition. When she woke, she was either fitful or feral. Just as he thought it, she began to tremble. She took a shaky breath and changed. Gone was the lifeless sickly corpse, replaced by a scared child with violet eyes. Sesshomaru took a gulp of water, preparing himself for what was to come. Rin stared up at his neck with violet eyes. With just a blink, her eyes turned blood red. Another blink and a shiver, and they changed back to violet. She was fighting it. She seemed to speak without thinking when she was in this violet trance.

"No, Sesshomaru. I can't, I can't hurt you. I don't want to. Please, please don't let me. I can't…" She shuddered, eyes fluttering, flashing red and violet like the quick fluttering of moth wings. "I can't! NO!" Her voice held the edge of a growl; a very inhuman growl. "Sesshomaru! PLEASE! I can't…I just can't do this! Stop me. Don't let me hurt you!" Rin sighed, shaking from the effort to stay under control. "DAMNIT! NO!" This was a complete growl. She kept growling, her body convulsing. Her eyes changed red. She let out a furious scream as her fangs lengthened. She scratched down her face as her claws grew. Fresh blood dripped from the marks she had just created on herself. This did not help, the scent of blood drove her mad. She tangled her hands in her hair trying to keep from hurting Sesshomaru. Unfortunately pulling her own hair out wasn't helping. Sesshomaru gripped her arms, cradling her against his chest. He kept whispering hushed lullabies in her ear. It seemed as if he were speaking another language. She put her hands in her lap, her fists tight. She listened to the soft murmur of his voice. Whether she understood what he was saying or not, she cherished this moment. After the many times she attacked him during a change, he stayed by her side. Her convulsions began once more. She screamed low and deep. She could feel the demon blood coursing through her veins like tiny teeth trying to eat her alive. She felt like she was on fire, she began another cold sweat, turning her head violently away from Sesshomaru. He put his hand on her cheek, turning her head towards his once again. She knew he was speaking, but she couldn't understand him. Tears welled in her eyes. Frustration and anger spreading through her. She had this terrible urge to kiss him. But she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to stop herself from hurting him. She pressed her dry lips together in a tight line, staring at his chest. Refusing to meet his eyes, not wanting to see what she thought was there. Impatience and irritation. She'd been quite a handful for however long this was happening. She couldn't even keep track of time. She stared at his neck, which she had cut open recently. She could see her claw marks; she remembered the pain on his face when he'd done it. She was shaking from the effort not to move. A growl worked deep in her throat; she wouldn't be able to hold this off any longer. She felt her control slipping away. With that, she fell into darkness, incapable of helping Sesshomaru control her beast.

Rin had given in the demon; he knew she was no longer a part of this. She snapped her teeth together like a cornered dog. She started to struggle against him, trying to get away. He could sense the panic of the beast within, she felt trapped. He held on tight to her wrists as she struggled. She tried clawing at him; she was a lot stronger as a demon. He had a difficult time containing her. He rolled with her as she fought him. He pinned her underneath him, he held one knee against her thighs to keep her from kicking him. He held her wrists to the ground as she writhed beneath him, screaming and growling. She snapped her teeth together again, a guttural sound rising from her throat.

"Rin, I know your in there somewhere, I know its hard. Don't worry about hurting me, I can handle it, but you need to fight this. Rin, please." He lowered his head to hers, his forehead pressed against hers. His hair formed a silken curtain around them. She growled, staring into his eyes. His cool breath upon her skin. Her eyes fluttered, her growls ceased. She started to breath heavily.

"Sesshomaru! Please." She opened her eyes wide, back to violet. She started to shiver once more. Then her body lay almost limp, the occasional shudder working through her. "Sesshomaru, I don't know how much longer I can do this." She took a deep breath. "Please, kiss me Sesshomaru." She whispered on a breathy sigh. "Before I die, just one more kiss." How could he refuse the sadness in her eyes? How could he walk away from that? He pressed his lips hard against hers. She parted her lips in a soft invitation. Her fangs still there, he swept his tongue between them. Cherishing the taste of her kiss. He pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth before deepening the kiss. His own control was waning away. He hadn't really slept in two weeks. It was getting harder to control her, and harder to control himself. He hadn't allowed himself to love a woman for so long. Now here he was, kissing Rin. He had forbidden himself from loving anyone again. But as he said to Rin by the stream, 'Love always comes back to embrace you.' He knew it would haunt him. He was destroying her innocence. He was making the same mistake as before…

Rin knew she was alive, even if just barely. Her muscles were sore. She could barely breathe, it was too warm in the tent. She pushed the fur off of her. Looking into the small mirror a villager had given her, she realized how awful she really looked. Her eyes were violet, her cheek had dried blood. Her hair was matted and her lip had bleed. She remembered biting herself while kissing Sesshomaru. Would he be angry that she made him kiss her? The demon was asleep for the most part. She had gained a slight amount of control. Tilting the mirror slightly to the side she could see Sesshomaru's sleeping face. He lay spooned behind her, one arm around her waist. Due to the heat in the tent he had removed his robes and wore only his white pants. She admired his face, but resented the cuts she placed on his neck. Putting the mirror aside, she started to pull away from his grasp. His clawed hand tightened on her hip as his eyes flew open.

"Its okay Lord Sesshomaru, the demon is at bay for now. I just needed some water." Her voice was harsh, as if she were sick. Well she was sick, in a way. He released her hip and sat up, leaning back on his hands or a moment. She stared in awe at his flat and well muscled stomach as she reached for the water pouch. She removed her eyes from his body and took a long gulp of water. She cleared her throat. And crawled towards him, he met her half way. He held her against his bare chest. She looked up at the cuts on his neck. Tears welled in his eyes and her voice cracked. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I couldn't control myself." She was so tired. This was her first time being awake as the demon within slept. But trying to control the demon was exhausting.

"Rin, there is no need to apologize. But I need to know how this happened to you." Sesshomaru said, but she had already drifted back into sleep. If he didn't get help, she was going to die. He couldn't live without her and be happy. No, it just wasn't an option. He knew of no one who could help her, or even would. Except one person, whether she would be able to or not…he didn't know. But he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't try. He never asks for help, but if this girl could save Rin…he had to try.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he put his clothes back on. Jaken came to the entrance of the tent.

"Yes My Lord? What is it?" He asked.

"We need to go. This is the only thing I can think of to save Rin. Pack everything onto Ah Un. But first, go to the nearest village and bring me chains and shackles. The strongest they have. We leave tonight when Rin awakes." He threw a blanket onto Rin's shivering body. Jaken nodded and departed.

Once the sun had set, Sesshomaru felt Rin awake. He held her in his lap since they had taken down the tent. Jaken and Ah Un had come back with a cart to contain Rin during the trip. The cart had iron barred windows. So Sesshomaru shackled her wrists to the bars, leaving plenty of length for her to move comfortably. Nonetheless, he felt terrible chaining her and not being by her side for this trip. Sesshomaru took the lead, they left the clearing, he followed the scent of the only girl with compassion enough to help Rin. This girl had the blood of a priestess. She may very well be able to Rin. That was all that mattered to Sesshomaru. If he could see her healthy once more, he would die happy if that's what it came to. He would without second thought sacrifice himself to save her. As they all moved along the path he felt Rin's demon awaken. She hadn't turned violent yet, she felt cornered like a kicked dog. Too scared to move. She was confused, worried. Like a dog would know its being abandoned, Rin felt the same way. That feeling emanating from her was enough to bring tears to Sesshomaru's eyes.

Kagome sensed three sacred jewel shards approaching the camp in which the group had settled down in. They were coming right towards them. Not fast, but not slow.

"Inuyasha! I sense sacred jewel shards. They're headed right towards us." She said looking up at him. His ears twitched.

"Which direction are they coming from Kagome?" Inuyasha said. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure, its too hard to tell. I'll have to wait until they get closer." Inuyasha growled at her. Sango and Kirara looked up from their food.

"Do you think its another demon?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is. I just can't figure out the scent." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Look, its Sesshomaru!" Kagome said pointing to the hilltop. Sure enough, Sesshomaru was making his way towards them. Followed by Jaken, a dragon called Ah Un, and a cart.

"Kagome, is that where the three shards are coming from?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder why he has them. He's already replaced his arm. He didn't need a shard for that." Before she could say anything else Inuyasha had leapt off. She watched as he met Sesshomaru half way in the valley. They seemed to be speaking, but Sesshomaru made no move to attack Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing with three of the sacred jewel shards? You lose your arm again?" Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru in a tone of mockery.

"No, I came to ask something of Kagome. I will not hurt you tonight of my own free will." Sesshomaru said. As he finished his statement, Rin's demon rose. She screamed low and guttural. Shaking the cart and trying to escape.

"Yeah, that's just as likely as me handing over Tetsaiga. What you got in the cart? A beast to rip me to shreds?" Inuyasha laughed. "Stop playing games and draw your sword." He said as he drew Tetsaiga. Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru drew Tensaiga to block the attack. But he never made a move to hurt Inuyasha. This continued as Kagome ran towards them. Rin's cart shook again.

"Inuyasha! He's not attacking you! I know you don't want to believe it, but maybe he's not here to hurt you! Stop and hear him out!" Kagome yelled, coming to a halt as close the battle as she could.

"Ha! Fat chance Kagome." He barked in her direction. He was still trying to strike Sesshomaru. "Come on big brother, fight back!"

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha crashed down onto the ground. She ran up to him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru isn't here to hurt you, give him a chance!" Inuyasha growled and sheathed Tetsaiga.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, the blood of a priestess runs through your veins. I'm in need of your aid. In exchange I've taken three of the sacred jewel shards from lowly demons to offer in exchange." He held them out to her. She was so shocked it took a full minute for her to register what he said in her mind. She stepped forward and took the shards.

"How can I help you? You've never asked anyone for help before. What happened?" Rin's cart shook violently. Kagome and Inuyasha looked past Sesshomaru to the shaking cart. Sesshomaru closed his eyes just as Rin broke through the cart. She ran forward towards them. Her eyes a blazing red, dress still torn to bits, and her fangs snapping in the air as she growled.

"This is what I speak of." He said with his eyes still closed. She still had the shackles. The chains length was about fifteen feet. She'd be stopped about five feet short of them all. Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Sesshomaru…Is that Rin? What happened to her!?" She asked, her voice held the edge of anger in it.

"She's consumed demons blood. She was trying to become one." He gestured towards her with his eyes still closed just as the length of the chain ran out. Rin fell to her knees, trying to push forward. "I hoped you'd be able to help her. I didn't know where else to turn. Please, is there anything you can think of Kagome? Her life depends on it." He opened his eyes. What Kagome saw there was so intense she almost fell to her knees. There was anger, fury. Plainly evident in his eyes which were locked on hers. But there was also such a hopelessness and sadness there, that even if she didn't know Rin she would help in any way she could.

"I'll help in any way I can. But I'm not sure how. Let me think for a minute." Kagome placed her fingers to her temples.

"Sesshomaru, why would you even want to help her? You hate mortals. When did that change?" Inuyasha said and laughed. "Did she give you the cuts on your neck?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru chose to avoid the first two questions. Inuyasha wouldn't believe him anyway. Rin screamed again.

"Sesshomaru! Please, I can't do this anymore. I can't fight it!" Rin wailed. Tears flowing freely she fell forward again. "Just let me die! I don't want to hurt you again!"

"Oh, Rin…" Tears blurred Kagome's vision.

"Sesshomaru, I know this is some scheme to get Tetsaiga. I'm not going to let that happen." He took a few steps towards Rin. "What are you gonna do Sesshomaru? Kill her after you get Tetsaiga? I'll spare you the trouble." Sesshomaru threw a whip of light at Inuyasha.

"Get away from her, I don't plan on killing her." He put himself between Rin and Inuyasha. "You'll have to kill me first. Normally, I'd kill you now, but I need Kagome's help." Rin was on her knees, five feet behind Sesshomaru. He was protecting her. _'Why is he going to so much trouble for me? Even as a demon I'm not worthy for him' _Rin thought to herself. Inuyasha went to attack Sesshomaru, trying to slice his neck as Rin had done. Sesshomaru stepped back and Inuyasha's claws barely grazed his neck. Which reopened the wounds. Fresh blood dripped down from the cuts. Rin broke free of one chain. She desperately pulled on the other shackle, trying to rush forward. Her only intent was to save Sesshomaru.

"Damnit Sesshomaru! Why the hell are you protecting her? You put her in chains for a reason. She tried to kill you! She's a human, why are you trying to save her?" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. Rin broke free of the other shackle, running towards Inuyasha. Her teeth bared she was willing to kill if necessary.

"Because I love her." Sesshomaru said loud and clear. Rin froze. Dropping to her knees two feet before Inuyasha. Her eyes changed from red to her usual human brown.

"What did you say Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Inuyasha and Kagome were frozen in confusion.

"I love you Rin." Sesshomaru said and closed his eyes. Silently preparing himself for a disgusted rejection. She slowly rose to her feet and turned to face him. She watched a single tear slide down his cheek. She ran towards him. He left his eyes closed. Not caring if someone were to kill him now. Rin would never love him, not like that. He felt a small body crash into his own. He opened his eyes in surprise as Rin's arms flew around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back and opened her eyes, they were brown, and full of tears.

"Sesshomaru, I love you too." Rin said and stared into his eyes. His heart was filled with such joy. He fought to hold back his tears. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Come again?" he asked, his voice shook.

"I said I love you too Sesshomaru." With that confirmation, he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her against him fiercely. He'd never let her go again.

Author's note[this isn't the end yet! I'm still planning to continue this and explain what will become of the relationship. As well as explaining how Rin changed back to normal. And all that jazz. So please, keep reading and reviewing. I'll be updating "Warm my Heart of Ice" soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming!"


	4. Chapter 4: Love is Love, human or Demon

Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled his lips away from Rin's. He watched her eyes flutter open and closed, changing from brown to violet. This worried him, but the knowledge that she loved him overwhelmed all other thoughts. _'She loves me… But is this a reaction from the transformation? The transformation…how did it stop? Ah-ha! Now I can ask her.'_ Before he could ask, she kissed his face, all over. He felt her warm lips trailing along his jaw line, on his cheek, pressing softly against his lips. Inuyasha and Kagome stood a few feet away, in utter confusion. Ah Un wasn't even paying attention, and Jaken, his jaw was dropped. After a few moments of Sesshomaru and Rin staring into each others eyes, Jaken burst out in a line of incomprehensible babbling.

"But, but, my, my, MY LORD?!?! LORD SESSHOMARU??! Rin! WHAT!!" That was really all anyone could get out of Jaken's rant. Inuyasha burst out laughing, a complete belly roll of a laugh.

"Inuyasha! Stop laughing, its romantic!" Kagome, slapped him on the arm. He choked on his laughter, just long enough to speak.

"Kagome, how is that romantic? She tried to kill him! Now they're sucking on each others face? Yeah that's really romantic. She's a half breed now, like me, but even a lesser form. He hates half breeds, now he's in 'love' with one. Its ironic, not romantic." Inuyasha said, then he laughed again. He slapped his knee, and nudged Kagome's arm. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow Inuyasha's smart remarks get to him. Rin would though, she looked down at her feet. Sesshomaru thought she might be embarrassed of him. He let his arms drop to his eyes, as he took a step away, Rin grabbed hold of his clothing, holding him in place. Her eyes fluttered violet. She raised her head and turned toward Inuyasha, with a wave of her hand a lash of power slapped him across the face.

"Inuyasha, it is romantic if you take the time to let it sink into your thick skull. I was out of control, just like you in your demon form. Your mind is gone, you can't control your body. I was vaguely aware of myself every now and again. I would wake to find I had hurt Sesshomaru, you brother. Your flesh and blood. You two may not get along, but he came to you. In a desperate situation, to save my life, when he could have left me for dead. He's not as uncompassionate as you may think." Her eyes fluttered back to brown. She took a step away from Sesshomaru and towards Inuyasha. "I was so out of it. I was fighting it with all my strength, I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't understand what anyone was saying. It was all white noise. I could hear voices, but nothing was clear. I could hear the roar of the demon in my head. It blocked out everything." Sesshomaru raised his head, intently staring at the back of Rin's head. "But, Inuyasha… Even with the roaring of the demon, there was one thing I heard loud and clear. When he said he loved me, everything snapped back into place. I gained control of the demon. His voice wasn't even raised. But it echoed through my head louder than the demon." Rin allowed a tear to slide down her cheek. "It was romantic to me. Ironic yes, but more romantic than you've ever been to Kagome. I love Sesshomaru, like you love Kagome. The romance broke the spell. I know that. More than I know my own name." Rin turned on her heel and ran into the woods. Sesshomaru was stunned. He let her go, she needed a moment, even he knew that. She'd never been so outspoken.

"She's right Inuyasha. Why can't you be romantic like your brother?" Kagome snapped at him. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Inuyasha was slammed into the ground. You could hear his muffled yelp from the ground. Sesshomaru never took his eyes from where Rin had disappeared into the woods.

"She's right Inuyasha, any time I showed affection towards her as the demon took control. She'd calm down. She'd go to sleep. I'm sure some affection towards Kagome, a few sweet words, a fleeting kiss, and brush of hands, would keep your face in one piece. When you hurt her, she makes you sit, which I'm sure hurts. Eventually, your going to break something. Maybe your nose, maybe her heart, and maybe your own." With that said, Sesshomaru was ready to find Rin. He'd leave Inuyasha to whatever Kagome had in store for him.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! Please wait, please, give these to Rin. She needs it." Kagome said as she ran towards Sesshomaru. He stopped dead in his tracks. He'd accept these gifts from Kagome if they were for his sweet Rin. As Kagome reached his side, she dug around in her yellow bag. He turned his head towards her, but his body remained facing towards the woods. He was just itching to find Rin and set everything strait. Kagome handed him a black purse, a heavy black, leather purse. It was even bigger than her yellow bag, he didn't know how she fit it all in there. He inspected the contents of the purse, most of which were completely foreign to him.

"Thank you Kagome, I'm sure she'll be very appreciative. I know we are on opposite sides of the spectrum, so to speak. But I appreciate it, and I know Rin cares for you. In some little way." He actually smiled, just barely a hint of his fangs showing. "I don't understand mortals, but I'm trying. Demons are different, and I hope Rin won't change too much. I love her just the way she is." Kagome stared up at him.

"You really do love her don't you? You'd die for her, at any given second. If it meant saving her life, you'd sacrifice yourself, because you love her." Kagome asked, staring at him, eyes intent on an honest answer.

"Yes, Kagome, as I've said before, I would die for her. Even if she didn't love me, because I love her." Sesshomaru lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you said demons and humans…are different. Your right, but emotions stay the same. You're a demon, and she loves you. She's… well, human, and now a demon, in a way. I don't really understand it. But I do understand emotions. Human or demon, they stay the same. Human or demon, she loves you. Human or demon… she loves you." Kagome put her hand on his arm, turning him towards her. She was surprised he allowed it. "Would you give her this as well?" She placed a pulled a ring off her finger. It was really a simple ring, a simple silver band, with scales etched into it, like a snakes' scales, or a dragons. "Don't give it to her until your ready. She'll know what it means. It isn't a gift from me. It's a gift from you."

"Again, thank you Kagome. But what does this mean?" he seemed so uncertain, of anything. Except he loved Rin, it seemed like that's all he knew was a real tangible thing in this world.

"She'll know Sesshomaru. All you have to do is ask."

He'd found her, and she knew it. She could sense him, more so than ever before. She could feel his power emanating from all around. Something was troubling him, she couldn't blame him. She'd been pretty frustrating for these past few weeks. She took a look at her reflection in the pond she sat by. There was blood running down her cheeks from where she'd scratched herself. Her hair was matted, god she wanted a hairbrush. Her dress was wrecked. Kagome had given it to her, and she'd destroyed it. She knew… that even though the demon was sleeping now, it'd be back. She didn't even trust herself around Sesshomaru. With a sigh of frustration, she splashed the cool water with a slap of her hand. She heard Sesshomaru land lightly on the ground behind her.

"Rin." When she turned around, he held out a black purse. Something that looked like it was from Kagome's time. "Kagome asked me to give this to you." She stood on shaky knees and grabbed the bag with shakier hands.

"Thank you, My Lord." Rin said as she half sat and half fell on the ground. She took out the contents of the purse one by one. Shampoo, Conditioner, razors, she remembered how to use all these things. Makeup, and two different outfits. A pair of black jeans, a black skirt, a red tank top, a purple tank top, and a black sweater, two bras, and two pairs of underwear. She had no clue how to wear the underwear, there was just a little lacy string in the back. Oh well, she'd figure it out. Shoes too, black flats, red flats, and a pair of black heels. She'd remembered Kagome showing her these things before, but she had never worn heels. She pulled out a really small towel, and oh thank heavens, a hair brush.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as he leaned against a tree, Rin looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru, call me Sesshomaru. It is my name after all." He said with a smile, his eyes shut and his fang glinting in the moonlight.

"Okay Sesshomaru. I'm just going to wash up, if that's okay with you." She said.

"You don't need to ask my permission Rin. Go ahead." Sesshomaru slid into a sitting position. "Take your time, I am in no rush." Rin nodded her head.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She pulled off her clothes and waded into the water. Which was surprisingly warm against her cool skin. She sank into the water, going completely under. When she resurfaced, she shook out her hair, pulling out the pony tail she always wore, and gasped for air. Sesshomaru turned, the water lever was just above her chest.

"Sesshomaru, could you hand me those things, the two bottles and that bar. Yes, and the pink package with orange things in it and silver blades. Yeah. Thanks" Rin washed and conditioned her hair, and scrubbed herself down as well as she could. She shaved everywhere just as Kagome had told her how. When she was finished, she soaked in the now cool water. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not like this, she was so vulnerable. With her back turned to him, she rose from the water, which stayed at her waist line. Her hair plastered to her back from being wet and water dripping back into the pond. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to teach me to love." Rin said. Her voice barely above a whisper. How could he refuse her?

**Author's Note: ****Yes****, I will be continuing the story. This is not the end. I'm sure you can guess what she meant by "Teach me to Love" But I can't get to graphic. : So please. Keep reading and reviewing. Some big stuff coming up!! ****So yeah.**** Keep reading and reviewing. Please ****please****please****! I still have yet to explain what will happen to Rin, she did drink the demon blood, ****it**** didn't just go away. Something will happen, and ****theres**** another unexpected surprise as well. Well, that's all for now. Next chapter coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5: Ophelia's Dying Words

Sesshomaru pulled a blanket over a sleeping Rin. Her hair was a tangled curtain around her face. Her bare shoulders gleamed in the moonlight, her eyelashes casting shadows across her cheeks. Sesshomaru brushed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. Rin smiled and snuggled closer to him. She pulled the blanket across his bare shoulders and nuzzled her face against his chest. She inhaled his sweet scent, the scent of a fresh rain, and drifted back into sleep. Sesshomaru held her tight, relishing in her scent. She smelled like the ocean, he could smell something else upon her as well. He smelled the scent of rain, the scent of blood, the scent of passion. _'By God, I love this woman so much. But what have I done to her? She's never even had a boyfriend before. I was responsible for her first kiss. I took her innocence. I should have let her have boyfriends when she was younger. Then I wouldn't be responsible for destroying her innocence.__ But, if someone else had taken her in bed, let alone kissed her, I'd have slaughtered them. I guess this was the only way, she never even asked for a boyfriend. When she officially became a woman, around the age of thirteen, she had gone to Kagome on her own. That's when her breasts began to grow, and her body filled out. That was six years ago, according to Kagome, she'd have another two years before the growing stopped. God help me, I don't want to hurt her like I did Ophelia.'_

Rin trailed after Sesshomaru, picking flowers along the way. She skipped like a child, glee written plainly on her face. She seemed to glow. Sesshomaru stopped in the road 20 feet ahead of Rin. He waited until she was skipping towards his once more. Before he could take another step forward, she pulled on his sleeve.

"Sesshomaru, these are for you." She handed him the small bouquet of flowers. He took them from her hand and inhaled their scent. Looking over the red center of the flowers and into her eyes. She was glowing it seemed. _'Where have I seen this glow before?'_ he thought to himself. "Shall we Sesshomaru?" Rin said after a moment of looking into his eyes. He smiled, though she couldn't see through the bouquet of flowers.

"Go on ahead Rin, stick on this trail, I'll catch up in a moment." Sesshomaru said and lowered the flowers from his face. Rin walked down the trail, Sesshomaru looked at her over his shoulder as he knelt down to patch of violet colored flowers. He allowed his gaze to follow her for a moment. Her hair danced in the breeze, her jeans tight like a second skin. He looked down at the flowers, picking violet one, yellow one, whites ones, blue ones and pink ones. He stood and glided after Rin. He landed right in front of her, startling her enough to gasp.

"Sesshomaru, you scared me!" Rin blushed and looked at him. He smiled, fangs showing, and handed her the flowers. He held his hands over hers. He leaned towards her for a kiss. He froze a breath away from her lips, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling on a breathy sigh. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes, planting a quick kiss upon her lips before he turned on his heel, slicing off the head of a demon. It fell to the ground immediately. Rin opened her eyes and gasp. Sesshomaru turned, spotting a demon two feet away from Rin's back. Before he could react, she ducked, flipping the demon over on its back. Her eyes went violet. She waved her hand at the demon at her feet. Streams of violet light disappeared into his chest. The demon gargled blood, trying to find words to plead for mercy. Then he lay still except for the twitches of the dead.

"Are you alright Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and he stepped towards her. She nodded and he pulled her close. "Where were we… Oh yes, I remember." He bowed her back, bending the two of them at the waist. He held her hips and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue swept into her mouth. She kissed him back, running a hand through his hair. She heard a demon approaching. She reached behind her hair and drew her sword. As it jumped towards Sesshomaru's back and he stiffened, she put the sword through its neck with impeccable aim. It hung there, grabbing at the sword, still alive. Making high squeaking noises. Rin put a finger against the blade and shot her toxic violet rays into the demon. She deepened her kiss with Sesshomaru as he grew tense again. She held the sword to her side, the demon lay on the ground beside it. Sesshomaru pulled away from her. She wiped the blood off her sword on the demons clothing. Once she was satisfied with its cleanliness, she put it back in its sheath along her spine.

"Shall we Sesshomaru?" She asked with a smile. He nodded and started walking by her side. She was making the lowers he'd given her into a headpiece. Once she was finished she pulled him to a stop, and placed it upon his head. He placed a hand to the ring of flowers, a look of puzzlement hinting in his eyes.

"What's this Rin?" he asked her.

"They're flowers Sesshomaru." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I know that. But why?" He kissed her cheek in return.

"Because I love you. Don't you like them?" Instantly a look of worry spread across her face.

"I love them Rin. I just wondered why you'd give me flowers." Sesshomaru brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Well, Kagome told me that boyfriends are supposed to get their girlfriends flowers. You gave me flowers, so I thought I'd do something nice in return." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Shall we Rin?" He said, offering her his hand. Then they were off to find Jaken and Ah Un.

Rin and Sesshomaru had returned to camp with Jaken and Ah Un. Jaken had gone on a confused babble for about an hour, then finally settled down to sleep. Sesshomaru held Rin until well after she had fallen asleep. He lost himself in his thoughts. _'I shouldn't be doing this. What if I'm making the same mistakes as last time? Like Ophelia. I can't do what I did to Ophelia to Rin. I just can't. Ophelia, the only woman I had ever loved, up until now. I killed her. The words upon her dying lips, I'll never forget. '__you've__ killed me and your child Sesshomaru.' If I had known she was carrying my child…__' _Sesshomaru sighed. _'I __wouldn't have killed her. But then, I never would have met Rin. Fate, what are you trying to tell me. Give me the answers.'_

**Author's Note: YES I WILL be continuing the story! I will explain Ophelia, and their story, and all that jazz. So please, keep reading and reviewing. This is a continuous story. I'll continue it as long as I have reviews. So everyone, keep reading and reviewing. Please. Next chapter will explain everything about Ophelia. Then, there will be some unexpected surprises. Sesshomaru will seek Kagome's aid yet again. Will Rin be in danger? Will his powers take over once more? And what's this about Sesshomaru and Rin traveling to Kagome's time? gasp so there's something to look forward to. ****Sesshomaru in a pair of jeans.**** XD keep reading and reviewing. Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ophelia and Rin's glow

Sesshomaru held Rin as she slept and admired her beauty. Her black hair formed a silken curtain over her face and his lap. He was leaned against a tree as he stroked her hair. The moon was full in the sky, highlighting her features. Her lashes lay against her soft cheeks and her breath came in slow sighs as she slept. She looked so much like Ophelia in this light. The only difference in appearance between Rin and Ophelia was the color of their hair and eyes. Sesshomaru allowed himself to think back to the days of Ophelia…

_Sesshomaru wiped the blood from his chest and fell back against a tree. Even though he had slaughtered the demon foe who'd hurt him, he was still injured badly.__ He coughed and blood drizzled down his chin. His breathing was sharp and shallow. As he closed his eyes he felt someone watching him. Anyone could be a threat at this point. He sighed and tried to relax, but he could feel this presence approaching him. He tensed for an attack as the presence slowly got near. __He'd wait until the very last second he could, to have the advantage of surprise. Oddly enough, nothing attacked him. He opened his eyes to see a young woman kneeling beside him, a basket in her hands. Her hair was platinum blonde and fell to the top of her thighs by his guess. Her eyes were an intense blue, and holding his captive. Her voice was soft when she spoke._

_"Sir, I saw the battle__, I'd like to help if that's alright with you." Sesshomaru looked at her still kneeling beside him. She seemed so shy, yet she had approached him because he was in need. He nodded his head, and she pulled a cloth out of her basket. She dabbed it in a bowl of water beside her basket and wiped down his face and chest. She was tender around his wounds.__Making quite sure not to hurt him._

_"Why are you helping me?" Sesshomaru managed to say. The woman smiled the smile of an angel and shook her head._

_"Why would I not aid someone in need?" the woman said to him. Sesshomaru pondered at that._

_"Because I'm a demon.__ Why would you help a demon?" Again the woman smiled._

_"Is a demon not __a someone__ too? You have thoughts, feelings, __emotions__, just like humans. You can feel pain, and you can also feel gratitude." The woman said. Sesshomaru laughed at her boldness. She was telling him to be grateful._

_"I thank you, and admire your courage." Sesshomaru said. The woman paused._

_"Courage?" she gave him a puzzled stare. __Meeting his eyes with no hesitation.__ Sesshomaru smiled._

_"Yes, courage.__ You walked right up to a demon, and told him to be grateful for your services." The woman smiled and laughed. The laugh sounded like soft wind chimes blowing in a breeze. __Beautiful._

_"I am not in your __services,__ I am merely doing you a favor. Which I may call upon you to return and I may not. Besides, __your__ in hardly any condition to harm me now are you? Why else would you need __mortal aid? Demon Lord or not your still hurt." Sesshomaru smiled again. Now she was mocking him, and for some reason he didn't mind. Partially because she was right, partially….because he liked her teasing him. Those witty remarks were attractive. So to prove her wrong, he within seconds had flipped her beneath him. So she was on her back and he was __on his knees and elbows above her. His hair fell around their faces._

_"Am I so weak now mortal?" Sesshomaru asked. The girl merely smiled and kissed him on the mouth._

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear his thoughts. Rin was stroking his hair, he had fallen asleep and dreamt of the past. She didn't know that, but it was irrelevant. Ophelia was dead.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Rin asked cupping his cheek in her small hand. He nodded and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Rin, I need you to promise me something." Sesshomaru said on a shuddering sigh. Rin pulled back slightly, her eyes staring into his. Her eyes intent on seeking answers, filled with worry, it made his heart do a somersault.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Her voice shook slightly, like she was scared something was wrong. Sesshomaru smiled with tears glistening in his eyes.

"It is nothing to worry about Rin, just promise me you'll always put your safety before me." Sesshomaru said staring into her eyes. He watched her brow knit in confusion.

"Why?" She shook her head, "I love you Sesshomaru, I would do anything for you. To keep you alive, well and happy." It was Sesshomaru's turn to shake his head.

"No Rin, I would be nothing without you." She smiled as tears welled in her eyes. She shook her head fighting to hold them back.

"Oh Sesshomaru…" She held him tight and she wept tears of joy.

Sesshomaru slept once more, and of course, Ophelia haunted his dreams. Or nightmares, memories, the line between the two had blurred once he met her.

_"I've been seeing you quite often now demon, what is it you want now?"__ The young girl Ophelia asked. Sesshomaru laughed as the girl plucked herbs from the ground. He sat cross legged in front of her._

_"Is it so bad that I came to see you mortal?" Sesshomaru teased. Ophelia, said mortal, laughed softly and looked up at him. __Leaving her herbs with a sigh._

_"Sesshomaru, I have something important I'd like to discuss with you. But I'm not sure this is the right time." Ophelia looked past him into nothing, refusing to meet his eyes. A smile played upon her lips, but didn't reach her eyes. Sesshomaru felt his heart fill with dread._

_"What is it Ophelia?" Sesshomaru grew tense, staring at her __face__ hoping she'd meet his answer seeking eyes. Alas, she still refused to meet his gaze. A few moments passed before she looked down and spoke again._

_"Demons and humans aren't meant to be Sesshomaru. We can't continue this charade any longer. I fear it will be the death of me." Ophelia said.__ Sesshomaru pondered this for a few moments. He'd met her a little over 2 months ago, within that time since their first __encounter,__ he had fallen hopelessly into those blue eyes of hers. He knew he loved her. He looked at her closely. She seemed to be glowing, but she wasn't happy. He could sense a difference in this mortal, but couldn't place it. What was that glow? She had stolen his heart once she stole a kiss from him. He had been trying to prove himself stronger, but he was no stronger than a flea compared to her might. He would do anything she asked. But leave her side? He didn't think that was possible. He could barely stand being away from her for five minutes. He needed her to love him. __"Sesshomaru?"__ Ophelia broke the silence. Sesshomaru stared at her still, hoping to meet those sky blue eyes of hers. When she finally looked up at him and met his eyes, her own were such an ice cold blue it burned his very soul. And those words she spoke __next,__ shredded his heart leaving nothing but an empty hatred filling the void. "I cannot love you anymore." Sesshomaru felt the icy hatred fill what was left of his heart, it mixed with the remnants of the fiery passion he still felt for her. It created a sense of self-uncertainty and nausea. Before he could stop himself he slashed at her throat, she pulled back, but it was still a killing blow. The moment he'd done it he regretted it. He gathered Ophelia into his arms._

_"OPHELIA__!"__ He bellowed. She choked in his arms and smiled up at him._

_"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said between sobs as she wept dying in his arms._

_"Thank you for what? I've killed you!" He felt tears welling in his eyes._

_"You've killed me and you're child Sesshomaru" She coughed and winced in pain. He watched her life drain from her eyes and the glow disappeared_

Sesshomaru woke in a cold sweat, sitting up quickly enough to make himself dizzy. His breathing was heavy. Rin woke beside him.

"What is it?" She asked groggily. He shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about Rin, I just… I don't know. But its nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep." Rin pushed herself up and kissed his lips softly before curling under the covers at his side and drifting into sleep once more. Sesshomaru looked down at her. A sudden realization coming into view. But he wasn't sure. He hoped he was wrong. But his gut told him he wasn't. Rin had the same glow as Ophelia had. Was she pregnant?

**Author's note: I'm so sorry this took so long to put up. My computer has been running a bit funky lately and I've been a bit distracted. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. : please keep reading and reviewing. And feel free to ask any questions about my stories or myself. So, that's about all I have to stay. :. READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
